dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Nursery
| | | | }} On April 13, 2016, when the Legendary Dragon, Gaia was introduced, the had to be transformed to Legendary Nursery during a tutorial session. Game parks have a with one hatching nest available at the start of the game. This is where eggs incubate after they are purchased with dragoncash or bred in the Breeding Cave/Enchanted Breeding Cave, or the Epic Breeding Island/Epic Breeding Sanctuary. Dragons purchased with gems do not go to the ; when these are purchased they are able to go directly into a habitat or the Hibernation Cave. Max Capacity The 's max capacity is displayed for each individual upgrade. The total cost of the completely upgraded is 85. The fifth nest would appear after completing Stage 3 of Legendary Nursery. Gallery NotEnoughRoomMessage.jpeg|Message when nursery does not have enough room NotEnoughRoomMessageNew.jpg|Message when nursery does not have enough room when player tries to speed up breeding SpeedUpIncubatingConfirmationMessage.jpg|Example: Confirmation Message to Speed Up Incubating OldSunDragonHatch.jpeg|Example: Sun Dragon Hatch Menu (Old) MudDragonHatchOld.jpeg|Example: Mud Dragon Hatch Menu (Old) NewMudDragonHatch.jpg|Example: Mud Dragon Hatch Menu (New) NewTopazDragonHatch.jpeg|Example: Topaz Dragon Hatch Menu (New with Border Color) SulfurDragonHatchOld.jpg|Example: Sulfur Dragon Hatch Menu (Old) SulfurDragonHatch.jpg|Example: Sulfur Dragon Hatch Menu (Latest) NumberOfDragonsMessageCard.jpeg|Example: Number of Mud Dragon Message Card HatchOption.jpg|Hatch Option selected DisplayEggOption.jpg|Display Option selected SellDragonOption.jpg|Sell Option selected HatchNewFeature.jpg|Example: Polarian Dragon Hatch Card (New Feature) HatchNewFeature2.jpg|Example: Polarian Hatch Card (New Feature) Notes *The was released when the game was released, on September 14, 2011. *The cannot be sold. *On December 2, 2011, the was re-designed to have snow on it. *On December 21, 2012, the was decorated with holiday decorations for a limited time. **On February 1, 2013, the holiday decorations on the were removed. *A message would pop up on the screen for players if they don't have enough room to place an egg after the dragons have finished breeding. *Initially, the was available at level 1, but the level availability was changed on October 9, 2013, to level 2. **If a player speeds up breeding the two dragons and has a full of eggs, it would deduct gems from the total count to show that the dragons have finished breeding. The egg would not enter the if it has no empty nest. ***This rule was changed on an unknown date. Now it is not possible to speed up breeding using gems if the is full of eggs. A message card would pop-up and includes an additional sentence, "We're sorry!". *A confirmation message pops up on the screen for players to double check if they would like to speed up the process of incubating their eggs using gems. *After an egg has finished incubating in the , a Hatch Menu card would pop up when a player clicks on the "Hatch" button without the progress bar. Players are able to either hatch, display or sell the egg. **Previously, the Hatch Menu only allowed players to either place the dragon in a habitat or sell it. The Hatch Menu was later changed. **On May 13, 2014, the Hatch Menu was slightly modified to include a small triangle with number at the top right of the dragons button. This allowed players to see how many of that specific dragon a player has in his/her park. Upon clicking on the triangle, a message card pops up with the dragon's name and the number of that specific dragon a player has. Besides that, the font of the Hatch Menu card was changed and some of the dragon button used in the Hatch Menu included border color to differentiate dragons according to their rarity. **On an unknown date, the Hatch Menu was modified again. Please refer the gallery above for Sulfur Dragon Hatch Menu to compare the differences. *On December 1, 2014 when an egg is sent to the the player's screen automatically is redirected and zoomed in to the Nursery nests. *On an unknown date, the appearance of the changed to include stones where nests could be upgraded. *On April 8, 2015, the got a countdown timer upon clicking, to find out when the egg will be ready to hatch. *On April 13, 2016, the had to be transformed into Legendary Nursery which serves as habitat to Gaia. *On an unknown date, Backflip Studios added a feature which shows the animation of egg and the dragon on the screen after clicking the "Hatch" button on the Hatch Menu. Category:Buildings